


The Hostess Cafe

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Mark, Crossdressing, Hostess Cafe, Jinmark, Lace Panties, M/M, Markjin, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Shop, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Jinyoung, Top!Mark, banker!jinyoung, bottom!Jinyoung, crossdresser!mark, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: A new hostess cafe opened, but it was not your average cafe. Curious as to how it could be any different from the others, Jinyoung weighed the pros and cons in his mind about exploring it before going home. There really was no harm in a cup of tea before driving back home, was there?(Crossdressing Mark seduces business man Jinyoung.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut because I have wrote so much fluff lately I wa slow key dying.

The mundane life of a businessman took it’s toll on one mentally, and physically. Always answering to someone, never being good enough, getting your work done on time so you could go home only to wake up and do it all again the next day. Sure. Everyone started from the bottom and tried to climb their way to the top. Well mostly everyone. The privileged few that were handed everything on a silver platter didn’t know jack about deadlines or anxiety. 

Jinyoung was not one of the privileged few. He struggled through college, somehow managed to get his degree, and started working at a local bank as a financial advisor. It wasn’t fun work, but it payed enough so he wouldn’t struggle week to week, which in the end was all that mattered. Having a roof over his head was all Jinyoung needed to feel secure about what he was doing for a living.

This week had been especially difficult. It seemed that as much as he advised, nobody seemed to be managing their money well; when he left the office every muscle in his body felt like solid lead. Heavy footsteps took him down towards where his car was, throwing his bag in the trunk, Jinyoung swore he would spend the entire weekend sleeping. 

Walking around to the front of his car, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow seeing a brightly colored paper stuck under his windshield wiper. Moving around to grab it Jinyoung looked over the paper, chewing at his lip at the lettering. A new hostess cafe opened, but it was not your average cafe. Curious as to how it could be any different from the others, Jinyoung weighed the pros and cons in his mind about exploring it before going home. There really was no harm in a cup of tea before driving back home, was there? He knew how these cafe’s worked. Gorgeous girls dressed up like dolls would fawn all over you and pamper you after a long day at the office. They all thought you were so handsome, so talented, some men bought into it and fell in love only to have their hearts broken. 

Not sure why he was pretending that he hadn’t made up his mind, Jinyoung locked up his car and left the parking lot. The address wasn’t far away so there was no point in driving, sliding his hands into his pockets Jinyoung kept his head down as he walked the several blocks and entered what was referred to as the sex district of town. Not a place he visited often, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t go on occasion. More so when friends of his wanted to go and he was too tired to try and argue it.

Of course sex district was a very loose term for the area. Mostly home to hostess cafe’s, host clubs, gambling rooms, and underground entertainment. It housed countless micro bars, restaurants, and the occasional strip club (happy ending optional). 

The address given was towards the middle of the district, as Jinyoung walked closer he noticed a slew of gorgeous women dressed like french maids standing outside. His breath caught in his throat, suddenly wanting to turn around and run for it. They were all so beautiful. One in particular stood out to him, long blond hair with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. They were clapping happily waving to the countless men passing by. The balloons and banners confirmed what the pamphlet left on his car said about it being a new business. 

“Hey handsome, you look tired.” Jinyoung heard, looking down from the sign to see the blond smiling at him. His mouth ran dry as he got a better look at her face, something… was off but she was still so breathtaking that he didn’t think too much on it. 

“It’s been a long week.” Jinyoung said with a sigh, reaching his hand up to rub at the tension wrecking the back of his neck. 

“Let me help, you need some tea. Come on.” Moving to grab his hand, Jinyoung allowed her to lead him inside the shop.

Typically the shops were set up as any regular cafe was. A giant bar where the girls could stand behind and be cute with all the men there. This one was different. The lighting was dimmer, the music more sensual. Hints of red, dark pink, and gold everywhere. He was lead beyond the front cashier area and through a beaded curtain to a hallway where several doors were. Do not disturb signs were hung on golden handles, the hostess flipped over the card outside the free room and lead Jinyoung in. Once he was situated on the plush velvet sofa she closed the door and took the seat next to him.

“I’m Marci by the way. So what business are you in?” She asked, sliding over the menu of all the drinks and snacks they offered, her long lashes fluttering against impossibly high cheekbones making it hard for Jinyoung to remember his own name let alone what he did for a living.

“B-b…” He cleared his throat, having to look away to regain composure. “Banking. Finance management, probably boring just hearing the title. Oh and I’m Jinyoung, Marci is a very pretty name.” Jinyoung smirked, looking at the selections of drinks before he looked back up at the girl.

“Thanks! And hey not at all! Sounds like a really important job actually. Banking is very serious.” She stated, crossing her legs before scooting closer to Jinyoung’s side, the faint smell of vanilla and roses hit Jinyoung’s nose as she pushed her hair out of her face. His head feeling dizzy at the delightful smell taking over his senses. 

“Stressful, serious and stressful.” Jinyoung rubbed his hands on his pants to rid the slight clammy mess before he pointed to a drink option on the menu. “That looks really good, I’ll have that.” Smiling over to the girl, Jinyoung finally noticed just how close he had gotten and was again forced to look down at the choices.

“The love potion, let’s hope it works.” Taking the menu carefully to tuck it back into a safe place, she got up and left the room to get his drink. 

“Pull yourself together! You have been to these before.” Jinyoung scolded himself, wanting to bash his face on the table for being so embarrassing. Rubbing at his face, Jinyoung tried his best to gather his thoughts before the door opened again. She returned with two drinks in hand, setting the gold tray down on the table before shutting the door behind her. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you, I’m looking for love myself.” She giggled and it was a sound Jinyoung wanted to play on loop. Wide eyes watched as she mixed everything for them at the table, putting on a cute show for him before she bent down to pour the two drinks into the glass.

“Smells so good.” Jinyoung smiled wide, looking up at her face before back down at the drinks.

“You have to say the love spell with me or this won’t work! Ready?” She smiled wide, picking up one of the cups to hand to Jinyoung before taking her own. She said an adorable poem that Jinyoung recited back to her before she took the seat next to him. Her arm linked with his own letting him drink from her cup while she drank from his. The intimacy was on a different level for the clubs, typically the girls never actually touched the guys outside of a paid for back rub and ear cleaning. 

“What type of person are you hoping to get from the spell?” She asked, tucking her legs under her as she got comfortable on the sofa. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t have an ideal type. Someone that will watch movies with me when it rains, and go out for ice cream with me when it’s warm.” Jinyoung sat back, taking another sip of the delicious drink. His eyes closing as he savored the flavor before turning to look at the girl before him. “What about you?” 

“My head always seems to be in the clouds, so I want someone that will help keep me grounded.. But at the same time I can help them have a little fun. Someone with a nice smile and kind eyes.” She beamed, taking a sip of the drink before setting the cup down on the table.

“That’s admirable, I hope you find him. Anyone would be lucky to be with someone as gorgeous as you, I don’t see how you’d have trouble looking for love.” Jinyoung laughed to himself, looking down shyly before he moved to set his cup next to hers. 

“I’m full of surprises I guess. I need someone with an open mind.” She laughed, and again Jinyoung found himself craving more the second it was over. 

“Ah yes, not many of those around here I’m afraid. A lot of people are very stuck in their ways.” Jinyoung laughed, letting his body relax back against the sofa.

“You seem more open minded, though I can see how tense you are. Let me rub your back. You’ve worked so hard, you deserve it.” Getting up on her knees Marci moved to gesture for Jinyoung to sit sideways. He watched her carefully before he slowly moved to be more comfortable on the chair, happy it was lavish enough for him to do so. 

“Here let me.” Easing his suit jacket off, Marci set it to her side before she reached over to undo his tie slightly. Her slim fingers slid along the silk with such practiced ease Jinyoung couldn’t help but shiver. The feeling of her pressed up against his back, her gentle breathing by the side of his neck, as she undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

“I uh..” He said softly, looking to the side getting a better look at her face, smiling wide she gave him a wink before her fingers slid under the fabric of his shirt; soft hands pushing into his undershirt, rubbing at the tension in his chest before they worked their way back towards his shoulders. Jinyoung’s head fell forward slightly as her fingers started to kneed at the knots covering his back. 

Her hands were surprisingly strong, something Jinyoung wasn’t expecting by how delicate everything else seemed to be. His mind drifting to places it shouldn’t as she worked out the kinks lining his shoulders. He hadn’t even noticed she got the rest of his shirt unbuttoned and pulled down until she stopped to work on rubbing his biceps. Looking back at her, she simply offered him another smile. When her hands started to move lower and lower, Jinyoung couldn’t help but raise a curious eye. This type of treatment was not on the menu, that was for sure. 

“Marci.” Jinyoung said softly, tilting his head up only to be met with her soft lips kissing at the side of his neck. 

“You have so much stress Jinyoung, please let me help.” She whispered, fingers working to get the buckle of his pants undone. 

Typically Jinyoung would have left, rushed as far away as he could from the scene, but when was the last time someone that looked as gorgeous as she did anything near his dick? It had been ages and even though he knew he’d have to pay for the services, tonight he was okay with it. He didn’t seem to have it in him to protest the attention he was getting.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” Jinyoung praised, looking over to her once she had pulled away from his neck. Watching her rise from the sofa and walk to the table, moving it out of her way. 

“Men tell me, but it means more coming from you.” She said softly, for some reason Jinyoung believed her. Even if she probably said it to every guy that had been in the room before him.

“Just relax, I’m going to take care of you.” She said softly, moving to get down on her knees in front of Jinyoung. Nimble fingers worked to finish undoing his pants, sliding them down gently before her hand slid between his legs gently rubbing at his dick over his boxers. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered as soon as he felt the pressure against his erection, sitting back against the sofa gently giving her more room to do whatever she wanted. 

“Jinyoung, I have a confession.” she said softly, bending her head down to nuzzle between his legs. Her hot breath filtering through the thin fabric covering his erection, making his erection twitch.

“Wh… what?” Jinyoung forced himself to look down, groaning at the sight of her full lips close to his cock.

“This service is not on the menu, so it has to be our little secret okay?” She smirked up at him, Jinyoung nodded his head quickly not wanting to risk using his voice again. Once she got his okay, she bent down to carefully slide his underwear down just enough to let his erection spring free, the tip hitting his stomach before it stood upright, tip red and waiting for her to wrap her lips around.

She didn’t though, not yet. Impossibly long fingers gripped at the base of his erection as she moved to place open mouth kisses along the length. Little imprints of her bubblegum pink lip gloss stained the skin adding a nice contrast. Jinyoung watched carefully, enamored by her care before she wrapped her lips around the tip and started to run her tongue along the slit in ways that made Jinyoung see stars. Gasping out he knew to keep his voice down despite how good it felt. Sliding a hand up, he pushed his fingers through her hair to wrap around the nape of her neck. 

Marci’s lips felt like silk wrapped around his cock, gliding with ease due to a mixture of lipgloss and saliva. It wasn’t even that she was good at what she was doing, hollowed cheeks sucking just right while her eyes were focused up on him watching his reactions. Jaw slightly agape Jinyoung didn’t even know how to properly moan, it felt so good. He didn’t want to think of how many others had gotten the same off the menu treatment to have her skills so perfected. 

When she pulled off the sound it made sent shivers down Jinyoung’s spine, trying to focus he noticed the little trail of spit leading from the tip of his cock to her wrecked lips. Groaning, he slid his hand from the back of her neck to her lips to wipe it off, watching her take his thumb into her mouth; sucking on it like her oral fixation could never be sated. 

“Want you to fuck my throat. Please Jinyoung. These thighs look so strong I wanna see what you got. You taste so good.” Licking over her lips Marci placed a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s palm before encouraging him to stand up.

Raising an eyebrow Jinyoung rose to his feet. Pants falling down around his ankles, the metal of his buckle connecting with the floor making a dull clink. Pushing his boxers down with them to provide easier movement, Jinyoung moved to guide her head back in place. He noticed while feeding his fingers through the back of her hair that she was wearing a wig. Not uncommon in these places, it was rare girls had that perfect anime style lolita hair. He tried to be careful, not wanting to mess it up too much.

When she took him back into her mouth, Jinyoung watched as she slowly worked him inch by inch into her throat. Purring around the length sending vibrations all the way through his dick. Jinyoung groaned out before he got a better grip at the back of her head to keep it still before his hips started to move. Slow at first, testing out to see just where her gag reflex was. There didn’t seem to be any, which earned another moan from him, biting at his lower lip to try and keep it quiet. Her eyes flicked up at him to watch him try and control himself, he could have swore he saw her wink which for some reason set him off. 

Jinyoung’s hips started to move a little faster, keeping his thrusts shallow for now, almost teasing her in a way. He knew what she wanted because she had flat out asked for it, but the less he gave her the more she seemed to silently protest by trying to push her head down to swallow more of him. Jinyoung gripped her head a little harder to prevent that from happening, her hands slid up to grip at the back of his thick thighs, working them up to his ass, Jinyoung was so lost in what he was doing he didn’t notice her fingers starting to slide along the crack of his ass until he felt pressure against his entrance. 

The second he felt a slicked up finger push inside his entrance he pulled her head all the way down on his length and moaned. Her nose pushed against the base of his stomach as she slid the rest of her impossibly long finger inside of him. It was so odd and so new for him, nobody had ever done that before but he found he actually liked it; once you looked past the slight sting of something going inside rather than out. Every time he rolled his hips it caused her finger to slide in and out with him, gasping gently at the over stimulation, he kept his movements slow not wanting to cum just yet. 

“Fuck, feels so good. Your lips were made to wrap around my cock weren’t they?” He didn’t know what he was doing, he never spoke like this before. The words coming out of his mouth had even his heart racing as he watched her eyes flutter, humming in response. When he felt a second finger slide inside of him his hips jumped causing him to go a bit deeper inside her than he had been. He noticed the prick of tears in the corners of her eyes, her beautiful makeup slightly smudged as two tears rolled down the sides of her face.

But fuck if that wasn’t the hottest sight he had ever seen.

He was close, he knew he was close. He started to carefully roll his hips again, building up his speed as he would if he were fucking her. Opening her mouth wide this time to let him hear the vulgar sounds his cock was making in her mouth, Jinyoung felt like he was going crazy. As the coiling in his stomach became too much for him to handle, Jinyoung carefully pulled her head off, again that strip of spit connecting the two had him ready to blow his load all over her gorgeous face.

“I’m gonna-” He hardly got the words out before she moved her head to wrap her lips back around the tip, sucking it as she had been earlier.

The two fingers inside of him worked harder to fuck up into him, it wasn’t until they hit that little bundle of nerves did he actually lose it. He came quickly, filling her mouth with cum as he bit his lower lip to keep his moaning from reaching outside the door. His orgasm ripped through him harder than it ever had before, his whole body shaking by the end of it, leaving him panting.

Looking down he watched her swallow everything he had offered before the tip of her tongue snaked out of her mouth to leave little kitten licks to the overly sensitive head. She collected every drop of cum that was left, acting as if she was dying for more. Jinyoung was in awe at how needy she looked for it, looking up at him almost sad it was over as she slid her fingers out of him. For some reason, the second they left he wished they were back inside. Before tonight the thought of anything inside him would have had him running but now there was an itch under his skin to have her do it again. 

When the sign outside said “let us take total care of you” Jinyoung noticed they were not kidding. After wiping off her lips to get rid of the evidence of what she did, she used one of the near by warm towels to clean him up. She wiped his cock down, his balls, even around his entrance where the sticky lube still resided. After he was clean and the evidence of what she did was gone, she slid his boxers and pants back up making him look as good as new. Jinyoung did up his shirt not wanting her to go crazy cleaning him up, before he slumped down against the velvet sofa. 

Marci slid closer to him, her head resting on his thighs as she sat between his legs. Jinyoung smirked and moved to push her hair from her face so he could get a better look at her. God she was gorgeous, probably the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. 

“I can uh… take care of you if you want.” Jinyoung offered, licking at his lips carefully before he let his fingers run along the smooth curve of her neck. 

“I’m here to service you, I can take care of myself later, don’t worry.” She moved to kiss his thigh before tilting her head to look up at him. “Thank you for offering though, maybe the next time you come back I’ll take you up on that.” 

“Oh who said I was coming back?” Jinyoung smirked, bending down to place a soft kiss to the tip of her nose before he moved to kiss her cheek. Marci’s eyes fluttered softly as she let out a pleased hum.

“I don’t know, me? I would like you to. I’ve never done that here before.” She giggled, and Jinyoung actually believed her. “You’re so handsome, I couldn’t help myself though. I’m going to be dreaming about the way you taste, please say you’ll come back.” Moving to sit upright, Marci looked at him with those big eyes that had him melting into the sofa. 

“Of course I will, promise. When do you uh… oh thanks.” Jinyoung looked at the napkin she slid towards him, it had her hours scribbled down, a little note about how she worked the same hours every week. Carefully sliding it in his pocket, he watched as she moved the table holding their drinks closer to Jinyoung and curled back up on the sofa with him. Jinyoung could only smirk as he grabbed his tea which was now cold, he couldn’t care though. He literally had the life sucked out of him so any cool beverage was appreciated to help his body unwind from what Marci had done. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work the next day seemed so surreal, it was probably the first day in years he actually felt relaxed. Even a co-worker asked him why he was less uptight, earning them a snarky look as he walked out of the break room to head back to work. Today Marci was off, so he wouldn’t go after work. Going the next day would probably look a bit stalkerish of him also. He wasn’t obsessed. He could stop thinking about her if he really set his mind to it.

He just didn’t want to. That was all.

On his way home from work Jinyoung decided to stop for groceries, he knew he needed milk, sandwich bread, and tofu. The grocery store was quiet at this hour but he got out of work later than usual. The sun had long set by the time he made his way back to the car, but that was fine. He liked it better when there were no lines to deal with. Grabbing everything he needed, Jinyoung made a quick turn around the corner and collided with another shopper. Both of them dropped their baskets, thankfully nothing broke but Jinyoung felt so bad having caused the accident. He looked up quickly to see a boy about his age, wide chocolate eyes looking just as shocked as he was.

“I am so sorry! Oh my I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung bowed his head several times before he quickly grabbed his basket and the others, handing it back over.

“No no it’s okay! I wasn’t looking either. Really it’s okay, don’t worry.” The stranger said, taking his basket happily before he bowed politely. “You look tired, you should go rest.” He added, Jinyoung looked up a bit shocked.

“Is it that obvious?” He could only laugh, standing upright before he moved to run a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe out of his face. His eyes scanned over the other male, for some reason he felt like he knew him from somewhere. His face seemed familiar but Jinyoung couldn’t place it.

“Well it’s late and you’re buying dinner it looks like. Probably just got out of work. Poor thing.” There was a genuine pout to the other that had Jinyoung half at a loss for words, he couldn’t help but blush as he looked down at his feet. He thought he was more energized than most days.

“I did just get out of work, you’re right. I’m Jinyoung by the way, I’m sorry if this is weird but have we met? Something about you is very familiar.”

“Mark, and I’m not sure. Maybe? I come here often. You could have seen me in passing.” He smiled and Jinyoung nodded, it could have been that. 

“That’s probably it. Forgive me it has been a long day.” Jinyoung sighed, his hand moving to his neck to rub some of the tension. Not as much as most days given the massage he had gotten but there was still a tightness there.

“Well maybe treat yourself tomorrow, it is friday after all! Do something fun when you get off, relax.” Mark smiled wide, a smile that had Jinyoung unable to stop his own smile. Something about Mark was relaxing, infectious even. Not that he ever thought about guys in that light, but it crossed his mind how in another life he might have made an exception. 

“I think I will, I did have something in mind to do. We will see how it goes. I should go rest but it was nice meeting you Mark.” Jinyoung bowed his head, smiling again.

“Good. I hope it a fun day for you. Sleep well Jinyoung, it was nice meeting you as well.” Mark bowed his head and took off, heading for another aisle as Jinyoung moved to the checkout. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to his house Jinyoung found it funny how earlier in the day all he could think about was Marci, and yet now his thoughts were on Mark. He seemed like such a nice guy, someone Jinyoung would have no problems being friends with. Such kind eyes, a bright smile, Jinyoung enjoyed his overall aura. 

Sleep came easily, his whole body exhausted. Thoughts of what he would do with Marci once he got to the cafe after work flooded his mind. If he went more towards closing would he be able to walk her home? That would be enjoyable, even if he had a car which was more convenient, walking would give him more time with her. 

In the morning he dressed casually, not as formal suit and tie as he would any other day. Fridays were always a more dressed down type day, the office wanted to give some comfort to their associates. He would easily get away with wearing a nice sweater, and comfortable dress pants that fit him in all the right places. 

Nobody needed to know he wasn’t dressed comfortably for the job, but for what he hoped would take place afterwards. 

Luckily for him, nobody asked either, he got through the day with minimal interaction with his co-workers. The lack of social interaction had him out on time for a change, locking up his office at exactly 6:00 on the dot. A rare sight on a Friday.

Heading to his car he quickly threw his bag in the trunk before doing his best to remember exactly where the club was without having to look at the business card he had snatched on the way out. For a moment, he thought he was lost, until he saw the familiar red and gold balloons outside of the building with the black grand opening banner hanging around. The girls were still dressed like maids today but instead of all black they seemed to have a pick of whatever color they wanted. It took no time for Jinyoung to find Marci in the group of girls, bowing to the men walking along the road trying to entice them to come inside. 

He had to play it cool, act as if he was just walking. He didn’t want it to seem as if he were making a beeline for the club. Marci was wearing a crimson red uniform that matched the room they had been in the first time they shared tea together, the contrast of her blond wig went so nicely with the silk like fabric, Jinyoung could already feel the twitch in his pants. 

“Hey sir! You look tired.” A voice called and Jinyoung turned to see Marci smiling at him, skipping the short distance she laced her fingers in his own. “You want to come in and have a drink, I can feel it.” She smirked, and boy did Jinyoung miss the curve of her lips.

“Oh I do?” He teased, letting out a laugh as he was dragged inside. The other girls smiling at them and giggling at how forward Marci had been with him.

Back through the familiar beaded curtain they went, down the hall to the same room she had used last time. Jinyoung started to think that each girl used the same room every time they brought a man back for tea. The do not disturb sign was hung on the door before Marci let Jinyoung inside. Bowing politely to the man passing them before she went in after Jinyoung, and shut the door behind her. The second he heard the door shut Jinyoung turned around to pin her to the door, his hands on either side of her head. Marci let out a surprised gasp before she moved to push her body close to his own.

“I knew you would come back, is it weird to say I’ve missed you?” She said softly, hands sliding up Jinyoung’s sides before her long fingers pressed against his built chest. 

“No. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, wondering if I would look like a fool coming back so soon but I couldn’t stay away.” Jinyoung let his hands drop down to her hips, pulling her slim body closer to his own as he leaned his head in to kiss along her jaw line.

“I’ve been waiting all day hoping you would come. I didn’t want to bring a lot of people back here in case you came and I missed you because I was busy. I didn’t want one of the other girls to get to you.” Marci let her eyes flutter as she quickly reached up to pull at Jinyoung’s hair, wanting his head up for her to access his lips.

Her lipgloss tasted like strawberries and cream, Jinyoung found himself savoring the fruity flavor as he allowed her tongue into his mouth. There was a faint taste of tea which meant she had been with someone recently, but Jinyoung didn’t taste anything other than that which was good. Not that he knew what another man would taste like, but he didn’t think it was this. 

Hands snaking around to rest right above her ass, drawing her hips closer Jinyoung played with the little bow keeping her silk apron on. Marci pulled from the kiss enough to push Jinyoung backwards, navigating him around the table and back onto the sofa. Crawling into his lap, legs spread on either side of him she moved her assault from his lips to his neck. Jinyoung groaned, hands forgetting the silk ribbon in favor of resting his hands against her delicate ass.

“Order a drink.” She said softly, lifting her head up to see him. Eyes wild with passion. Jinyoung had to take a moment to register what she said before he looked at the menu sitting by the table and back at her.

“Pick something for us, I don’t care what it is. Something quick to make that buys us a lot of time.” He leaned up to capture her lips in another kiss, groaning at how full they were. 

“You’re getting another love spell, and uh... an ear cleaning… plus massage. That buys us an hour and a half.” She said softly, quickly getting up to head to the door.

Jinyoung watched her compose herself, fixing her uniform and lipgloss before slipping out of the room. Every minute she was gone felt like an eternity for Jinyoung, eyes watching the handle waiting for it to turn. He smoothed his hair back, shrugging out of his sweater not just because it was warm in the room but because it gave her easier access to his body. His pants didn’t even have a buckle or belt to deal with, the elastic band that was well hidden by the sweater today served for more convenience than their intended comfort. 

When she finally returned Jinyoung perked up, watching her lock the door behind her before she set the tray down. She made the drinks for them, doing the little song and show that had Jinyoung finding her to be the most adorable thing alive before he reached out to pull her back down into his lap. 

“We have to sip together or the spell won’t work.” She teased, playfully hitting his chest before reaching to get the two drinks. Jinyoung humored her by linking their arms together, saying the love spell, and then taking a sip. She seemed happy with that, situating herself in his lap as soon as their cups were back down on the table. 

“What can we possibly do in a hour and a half.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to let his hand rest on her thigh, slowly pushing it up watching the material rise with it. Right before he moved his hand to slip between her legs Marci pushed his hand away, shaking her head no. 

“I please you, that’s how this works. You’re the guest here.” She said and leaned in kissing his cheek gently, Jinyoung frowned at that, moving to rest his hand on her hip instead.

“But tasting you would please me. I bet it’s so sweet between your legs.” Jinyoung felt like a different person in that room, dirty talk was never a big thing for him but with Marci he couldn’t stop himself. Even she blushed at how forward he was, ducking her head to hide in his neck. 

“I assure you, it’s not to your taste. As much as I would love to fill your mouth with what I have to offer, we’re not there yet. Let me take care of you please, I’ve been craving the taste of your cock, I feel so needy for it.” Moving her body, Marci sunk down to her knees, a familiar sight that had Jinyoung’s eyes rolling back into his head before anything even started. 

If Jinyoung thought that she pulled out all the stops the first time around, he was seriously mistaken. The way she didn’t beat around the bush this time would have had him more shocked if he wasn’t already painfully hard. He didn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed as his erection sprung up out of his underwear the second she tugged them down.

Taking his erection in her hand, Marci started to leave kiss marks going from the base up to the head, tongue sneaking out to kitten lick the beads of pre-cum already dripping from his tip. The second the flavor hit her tongue she let out this seductive purr that had Jinyoung saying a silent prayer. Never before had he seen someone so addicted to the way he tasted, and never before did he think it would turn him on as much as it did. 

“So perfect. Your cock is perfect. I wish I could suck it all day.” She mumbled between her kisses, leaving more little pink imprints along the length before her head dipped down to carefully kiss along Jinyoung’s balls. The feeling of her tongue rolling around the sensitive skin, pulling it up into her mouth. Jinyoung could have blew his load all over her pretty face, but he held back. A seemingly impossible task as she rolled his balls around in her mouth like an expert. 

Lips trailed up his length soon enough, wrapping around the tip anxious to feel the weight against her tongue, Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered as hushed moans fell passed his lips. He tried so hard to watch her, but every time her eyes would flutter as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, Jinyoung swore he was in heaven. 

Relaxing her jaw Marci was able to take Jinyoung into her throat with no problem, sitting up some to make it easier on her back as she swallowed down to the base of his cock, nose pressed against his stomach as she held it for as long as she could before pulling off. The entire length covered in a shiny coating of saliva, the infamous strand keeping them connected until she licked her lips breaking it off.

“How is it you taste better today.” She praised, kissing at the head several times as her hands worked carefully stroking his length. The saliva spread all over creating a mess in her hands but she didn’t seem to care at all.

“How is it your mouth keeps getting better and better. I didn’t think it could get any better than the last time.” Jinyoung groaned, carefully moving to stand upright. He enjoyed the excited look on her face as she situated herself, mouth opening automatically for him. Smirking, Jinyoung shooed her hands away to grip at the base of his erection, moving it to smack against her cheek leaving a little wet imprint of it on her smooth skin before he pushed it over into her mouth.

Marci’s lips wrapped tight around his cock, letting Jinyoung rock his hips into her mouth. Everything felt so good, his pleasure seemed to be heightened. This time he expected to feel her fingers, so when her cool slicked up fingers found their way to his entrance, Jinyoung sucked in a breath and stilled his hips enough to let her push a finger inside. 

Jinyoung would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried it on himself the other night, wondering if it would feel as good as it did when she did it for him. It felt different, but not bad. Not nearly as good as it did when she did it that was for sure. 

“Fuck, I don’t know why I like that so much.” Jinyoung confessed, his hips rolling down almost forcing her finger deeper inside of him while he pushed his cock further into her throat. He felt as if she were trying to smile around his length. 

From there it seemed to just be a constant battle for Jinyoung to try his hardest not to cum. The second finger really tested his self control. Every time his hips rolled to fuck into Marci’s mouth, he seemed to fuck back on her fingers. Jinyoung’s resolve was hanging by a thread when she tried for a third finger. Gasping at the slight sting, Jinyoung had to stop moving just to feel what was going on. His head spinning, reaching out to brace his hands on the wall for some type of support as she slid three fingers knuckle deep inside of him. At home he experimented with one, and knew she had two in the first time they met, so this was another first for him. Jinyoung felt like he should be alarmed about what was happening, this wasn’t typical in any blowjob he had ever gotten before. He also never suspected he would like the feeling of having something inside of him, he had never even been curious until Marci came into his life. 

Her head pulled off his cock with a sinful pop, smiling up at him, she moved her fingers slowly in and out of him, free hand moving to spread his cheeks letting her fingers push deeper inside of him as she placed open mouth kisses to his length that was still painfully hard. 

“How does it feel, your body is so loose for it. Could probably get a fourth finger inside you with no problem.” She moved to kiss at Jinyoung’s hips, nuzzling at the soft skin before looking up at him. 

“Feels so good, I do… I’ve never before but I want it. I want more.” He gasped, jaw dropping when her fingers pushed just right along that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, cock twitching he nearly came right then and there, which would have gotten it all over her face. 

“Is that so? Hmm..” She looked like she was thinking, chewing at her lower lip which made Jinyoung curious about what was going on inside her head. “Soon, next time.” she smirked, pushing her fingers in as deep as she could making Jinyoung need to push his face into his arm to prevent himself from moaning too loud. His whole body a wreck with how good it felt.

Thank god she wrapped her lips back around his tip before she did that, it was all it took to get him to cum. Swallowing everything he had to offer, Marci took him into her throat a final time before she pulled off to lick him clean, her three fingers stayed inside of him longer as she milked the last of his erection, Jinyoung fighting to stay upright as he rocked his hips carefully. Every motion made him feel hypersensitive. He was either pushing further onto her fingers or deeper into her mouth. Once every last drop was milked out of Jinyoung, Marci seemed content to finally pull off. Her fingers slid free of him making Jinyoung want to slump down against the sofa but he could tell the aftercare was coming. 

Reaching for the hot towels, Marci moved carefully to clean every last bit of evidence clean. Making sure he was good and scrubbed before pulling his pants and boxers back up. Only when they were snug on his hips again did he let his body fall back against the comfortable sofa, quickly reaching out to grab Marci by her hips pulling her down into his lap. She let out a soft giggle, reaching for the drink to swirl around in her mouth before she set the cup back down. Jinyoung watched her before he let her curl up in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her slim body.

“Next time I want to pleasure you. I don’t… I’m not asking for sex, but at least let me repay the favor.” Jinyoung said softly, looking down to her before he kissed at her lips lightly. 

“I’m not sure you’re ready for that. You might be, I mean like sometimes I think you’ll be okay but. I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin this, whatever this is. What if you run away from me.” She said softly, and for some reason it had Jinyoung both worried, and not. He scoffed at the crazy notion that he could ever not want to be curled up like this with her. 

“Have more faith in me. Would you feel more comfortable if we were not here? Like if I came to walk you home after work and we did this at either your apartment or mine?” Jinyoung didn’t want to seem pushy, but it was clear their sexual thirst was far from sated. 

“It’s not the location, but you have an open mind so maybe it would work.” She said, moving to pull her closer into his lap. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck before moving to wrap his arms around her midsection.

 

“I like to think my mind is open. You work tomorrow night right? Your place or mine doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll think about it. I’ll still let you walk me home if you want to.” She smiled, looking at the clock before turning to press her lips against Jinyoung’s own.

“I don’t think we have any more time, they’re going to wonder what’s going on.” She frowned.

“Tomorrow. I will be here a little after closing.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rather than heading back to his car Jinyoung decided to walk around. Checking his phone to see what time it was, he noticed a few missed text messages from his friends. Swiping to see what was going on it turned out a few of them were actually around the area and had invited him to grab meat. He responded that he would be there soon, sure they were all shocked that he would willingly be in the sex district without making a fuss about it. 

He looked up the address since he wasn’t familiar with that side of the district, heading towards the restaurant, Jinyoung noticed a shop that caught his eye. Stopping short in front of the window he noticed a slew of sex toys, costumes, things he had never really thought of until he started going to the cafe. His eyes lingered on a few of the things in the window before he quickly rushed off, not wanting the thoughts in his head that he would be okay trying a few of them out. 

He was having trouble admitting to himself that he liked the feeling of Marci’s fingers inside him like that. That the feeling of being so full turned him on like never before. 

Getting to the restaurant Jinyoung walked in to see the boys already seated around the table, meat grilling away. They moved over to make room for Jinyoung, the waitress came over to offer a drink and see if there was anything Jinyoung wanted to order. He got himself raman and his own meat before turning to his friends.

“You’re late, have trouble walking through here and not judging everything?” Jaebum snickered, sitting back to pat his friend on the back.

“I was already here, but I was busy.” Jinyoung shrugged, thanking the waitress when she set his beer down. 

“You. Park Jinyoung. You were already here and that’s why you’re late?” Raising an eyebrow Jackson sat back in his seat curiously. 

“Yes. I don’t work that far away, I have started coming here after work sometimes for the bars. It’s easy after a long day.” Jinyoung lied, not really ready for any of them to know the real reason for his visits. 

“Well invite us next time! Normally we have to kidnap you just to get you here, and then you always run away early.” Youngjae laughed, playfully winking to Jinyoung who stuck his tongue out at him before he turned his attention to the grill. The less questions they asked the less likely he was to spill why he was really there.

Luckily for him they dropped the subject. They all managed to finish all of their food in peace, casual conversation about work and life in general. Jaebum and Youngjae teasing Jackson and Jinyoung that they were still single and hadn’t found dates to their wedding, Jinyoung giving both of them a look. 

“We’re the best men, do we honestly need dates? We can just pull at the wedding.” Jackson smiled brightly, Youngjae leaning across the table to smack at his chest playfully. Jackson gasped and rubbed at the spot like he had been hit by a hammer.

“Yes you need dates! I refuse to have either of you hitting on my family.” Youngjae pointed to both of them with his beer before he moved to finish it. Jinyoung gasped pretending to be offended.

“You don’t think I’m good enough for your sisters? That’s offensive. I would make a great brother-in-law.” Jinyoung smiled brightly again, finishing his own drink before he reached into his back pocket to get money out for the bill. 

“Put that away you hardly ate.” Jaebum tried to push Jinyoung’s hands away from the table. Jinyoung just slapped at the top of Jaebum’s hands. 

“You two have a wedding to pay for, it’s nothing.” He tucked a few bills into the fold and slid it to the end of the table before putting his wallet back into his pocket. Jaebum sighed, silently happy Jinyoung did that for them.

“Don’t forget that we have to go look for suits next weekend, I expect the whole lot of you to be there for this.” Youngjae got up, wiping his mouth off before he held his hands out to help his fiance up. Jaebum grabbed them before getting to his feet, leaving the bench before brushing off his pants.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world you two.” Jinyoung smiled, enjoying how in love they looked. Secretly he was jealous of what they had, none of his relationships had ever even came close to that. The way Youngjae looked at Jaebum like he was the most brilliant thing he’d ever seen.

“Jinyoung?” A voice came from behind, turning around, Jinyoung saw Mark down by the sidewalk. Smiling brightly at the sight, Jinyoung stepped down from the restaurant bowing his head politely. 

“Hey Mark! It’s uh, good to see you again. What are you doing here?” He asked, unable to stop smiling. He didn’t know why the sight of Mark had him feeling so light.

“Are you seeing this?” Jackson whispered to Youngjae who nodded, a shocked look on his face. None of them had seen Jinyoung smile like that.

“Yeah! I was out with friends but they left so I was just walking around. Exploring a bit.” Mark’s smile was bright, eyes glued to Jinyoung.

“Friends, oh right! I’m with mine.” Jinyoung turned quickly to gesture towards the three dumbfounded looking men. “That’s Jackson, Youngjae and his fiance Jaebum.” Jinyoung introduced, the three bowed when their names were said before waving politely. Mark raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung before turning to bow his head.

“Hello! I’m Mark.” He said with a happy smile, bowing his head.

“I don’t want to keep you from your friends. I’m happy I ran into you though.” Mark chewed at his lower lip, and suddenly Jinyoung’s smile faltered.

“We were leaving, early days tomorrow. You can take him.” Jaebum said moving down to pat Jinyoung on the shoulder, playfully kissing the side of his head earning him a shove to the chest. Jaebum cracked up and gave Jinyoung a hand heart before taking Youngjae’s hand. 

“Next saturday, don’t forget.” Jaebum reminded as the three of them walked off.

“Trying on suits for the wedding, Jackson-ah and I are their best men.” 

“They are having a western wedding? Makes sense, I would too if I ever got married. I like the whole big deal of it, since it’s not official here anyway, how will you let people know?”

“That’s why they are doing it!” Jinyoung smiled again, starting to walk in the direction of his car. Mark joined falling into an even stride next to him. 

“Do you know your way around?” Mark smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets, looking over towards Jinyoung who blushed at the question. 

“Not really no. I don’t come here often. My friends just wanted me to get dinner tonight so I came after work.” He giggled to himself at the double meaning, busy looking down he didn’t notice Mark’s little smirk.

“You came straight from work?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded, not knowing how to explain to Mark where he had been.

When they walked by another sex toy shop Jinyoung found his eyes looking towards the window, catching a few interesting looking things that had him almost tripping over himself. Mark moved to brace him so he didn’t fall before he looked over at what Jinyoung was looking at and let out a laugh.

“Do you uh… need anything?” He teased, Jinyoung moved away quickly and smoothed his hair back. 

“No! I uh no. I was just curious to what most of this was. I don’t have a use for.. It or anything.” He brushed it off, feeling the heat from his cheeks start to prick at the tips of his ears, he moved to push his hair hoping to hide it. 

“I do actually, would you mind coming in with me? I always get embarrassed going in alone.” Mark smirked, reaching down to take Jinyoung’s hand pulling him towards the shop. Jinyoung stuttered a bit before he walked inside with Mark, keeping their fingers laced together while his eyes took everything in.

This all felt so foreign to him, he’d never stepped in a shop like this but honestly he didn’t need to ever. Or at least he never thought he did. Jinyoung fell quiet by Mark’s side as he looked at the various toys and tools on the wall, the costumes set up on mannequins, he didn’t even know they made that many types of lube. Mark seemed content keeping their fingers laced together, and a part of Jinyoung was thankful he wasn’t bothered by how close Mark was staying. 

“What do you use all these for?” He asked looking at the lube, Mark grabbed a box that had little pocket packs of lube. Jinyoung looked over his shoulder curiously, chewing at his lower lip before his eyes fell back to the selection. He had never bought lube before, not that he needed it when it came to sex in the past.

“I think they all have different uses? I don’t use most of them, the flavor ones aren’t that bad but I’ve only used the vanilla, mint, and blueberry.”

“Wha.. what do you need flavors for?” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, moving to look over at the selection.

“Uh well I don’t know. I hear girls don’t like the taste of a guy’s you know, so they use it to like give head and stuff? I’ve used it for other things.” Mark smirked, Jinyoung felt shocked turning to look at the selection. Mark handed him over the vanilla one and winked. Jinyoung blushed again but stood up straight and made no effort to put it back. 

“Can I ask you a question? I uh.” Jinyoung looked around to see how far away other people were, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. Mark’s eyebrow raised curiously. 

“Of course.”

“When you like.. Okay if you like are with a guy and you’re going down on him, is it normal to like.. Use fingers too?” Jinyoung wanted to crawl into a hole, he had never felt more embarrassed.

“Oh.. uhm. For me I guess. I don’t know many straight guys who do that? Or have that done for them. It feels really good though. Better if it’s like you know a dick but, fingers are nice.” Mark laughed at the last part, winking to Jinyoung before pulling him away from the giant selection of lube.

“I’ve never had, I mean I have liked it.” Jinyoung groaned, moving to push his face against Mark’s shoulder, looking up at the wall to see a selection of toys that had his eyes bulging out of his head. Anal toys. Mark must have been out of his mind, Jinyoung was not even close to needing something like that. Thinking back to the cafe he remembered how Marci took care of him, her three fingers inside of him pushing against that sweet spot. The way it felt to be stretched like that while her lips were wrapped around his cock. 

Jinyoung had to pull away, he could feel his body start to react. His pants were not tight enough to hide anything should his cock get hard. Letting go of Mark’s hand Jinyoung turned to adjust himself before he looked at the nearby wall, more anal toys. He found it harder and harder to focus as he thought of what each of them could be used for, almost scared that he would even consider something so far out there, but he couldn’t lie about liking the feel when Marci did it.

“You okay?” Mark’s voice was close to his ear, the feeling of his breath on his neck had Jinyoung jumping. He bumped into the wall knocking over a few toys that he was quick to reach over and put back on the wall. 

“I’m fine yes.” Jinyoung said nervously, his hands folding in front of him to hopefully not draw attention to himself.

Apparently he did the exact opposite of that.

“Oh.” Mark smirked, moving a bit closer to keep Jinyoung hidden from any prying eyes. He carefully let his hand rest on the boys hip pulling him away from the wall before he knocked anything over. 

“We should leave.” He added, Jinyoung nodded, thankful that Mark knew what Jinyoung needed without asking.

The two quickly moved to the check out, Jinyoung forgetting he even had the lube in his hand until Mark was taking it from him and paying. Jinyoung tried to give him money for it but he shoved it back and handed the small black bag over to Jinyoung. Nodding for him to follow, Jinyoung walked out feeling more conflicted than ever, his body reacted to the thought of not just the blow job he received from the beautiful girl but the thought of exploring more when it came to anal play.. 

He couldn’t push those thoughts from his mind as they walked, Mark having found his hand again lacing their fingers together as they moved through the various streets, countless sex shops, anime shops, hostess cafe’s, and host clubs. It wasn’t until he noticed it was a bit more quiet did Jinyoung look to Mark confused.

“Where are we-” He asked, looking down at their hands before he gasped. He felt his back hit the side of a building and he looked at Mark who had him pinned against it. Jinyoung’s heart started to race, looking around making sure there wasn’t another soul around them.

“Sorry. I saw someone I’m trying to avoid.” Mark looked at Jinyoung before he let him go, carefully moving to peak around the corner he watched someone walking away before he sighed, turning to Jinyoung who looked overly curious. 

“No not like a crazy ex! Just a friend of mine. They were asking to hang out but then I saw you and told them I was busy.” Mark laughed, moving closer to Jinyoung. 

“I thought you were going to try and put the moves on me.” Jinyoung let out a nervous laugh, leaning back against the wall some, nervously putting his free hand in his pocket. 

“I mean, I can take care of your problem if you want.” Mark smirked, moving a little closer to Jinyoung. His hand slid out and stroked the front of Jinyoung’s pants feeling how hard he still was under the fabric. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered at the feeling before he remembered who was doing it.

“I uh! Wait.” Jinyoung moved to put his hand on Mark’s wrist. “I’ve never been with a guy before.” Jinyoung admitted, he felt it was only fair of Mark to know that. Generally he would be against even considering this, never before having thought of men in that way, but Mark had this weird pull on him, and with what had been going on the past week he was questioning so many things.

“That’s fine, I’ve fucked straight men before.” Mark admitted, shrugging like it was nothing. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, his hands moving up in front of him.

“I whoa wait hold up, who said...” Jinyoung tried to protest, but he felt Mark’s hands start to rub at him through his pants again and his body became butter. His head fell back against the wall, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a gentle moan, forgetting entirely that they were somewhat out in the open. Sure hidden behind a small maintenance shed in a little park, but it was still public.

“Feels better than fingers, I can show you.” Mark leaned in to kiss Jinyoung’s neck, trailing his lips up towards his impossibly strong jawline. 

“I’m scared.” Jinyoung whispered, hands cautiously moving to Mark’s small hips curling up in the soft fabric of his loose t-shirt. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Mark promised, something sounded so familiar in it. Jinyoung’s cock twitched at the words whispered against his neck before he watched Mark sink down to his knees. When Jinyoung felt the cool night air brush against his cock he could only moan, watching Mark situate his pants around his ankles before he leaned up to kiss Jinyoung’s thigh. 

It was weird, Jinyoung just had this happen to him and yet with it being Mark it felt like the first time today. He just met this guy, they were in a public place, and he was actually considering letting him fuck him. The Jinyoung he was a week ago, or had been his whole life seemed to be hiding somewhere because all of this was so new to him. He never would have even considered this before going to the cafe. 

Jinyoung expected a blowjob but he didn’t get that, Mark carefully spun him around so that his hands were braced on the wall, pushing on the center of his back to make him arch his body. Nervous Jinyoung did as Mark wanted before he heard the rustling of the bag. He could tell Mark was getting one of those little lube pouches he bought, but he wasn’t expecting to feel the heat of Mark’s mouth kissing along his ass. 

“You have such a nice ass, has anyone ever told you that? It’s so full and thick.” Mark praised, Jinyoung could only blush, hiding his face in his arms as he stuck it out more for Mark to have better access to. When he heard Mark giggle he felt as if he’d heard it before. He couldn’t figure out where though.

Mark moved his hands up to grip Jinyoung’s ass, spreading his cheeks gently to give him better access to his hole. Mark leaned in to place a gentle kiss to it before he licked a stripe across it. Jinyoung gasped out at the odd feeling, still slightly stretched form having been fingered not that long ago. The slightest bit of lube still around his entrance had Mark smirking, thankful Jinyoung didn’t seem to be putting two and two together. 

Telling Jinyoung that he was Marci would be too easy.

Keeping Jinyoung’s ass spread, Mark pushed his face deeper between the cracks to better lick around his entrance, working his tongue between the tight rim to push inside. Jinyoung moaned out, his knees shaking at the odd feeling. Not bad. He liked it, but this was all so new, and scary for him. The main reason it was scary was because he found himself liking it more and more. In that moment, Marci crossed his mind, she got him into the idea of all of this but she was still a girl.

At least he thought she was.

It wasn’t until Jinyoung felt Mark’s tongue vanish and his fingers slide inside did he really lose it. The familiar feeling of having something inside of him, his cock twitching between his legs desperate for attention. Mark rose to his feet, standing close to Jinyoung as he worked two fingers inside of him. Jinyoung whimpered into his arm, eyes fluttering every time the tip of Mark’s fingers brushed against that sensitive spot deep inside him. 

“Tell me what you want Jinyoung.” Mark kissed along his shoulder, smirking at the way he was whimpering. 

“I want… I don’t know. I want more. Wanna feel more.” Jinyoung pushed his hips back, that needy feeling taking him over again. 

Mark moved to nudge Jinyoung’s legs further apart, pulling him back from the wall a little so he could bend easier. Jinyoung was a few inches taller but that didn’t seem to matter that much. Using the lube on his fingers, Mark carefully got a third finger inside and started to work them in a scissoring motion to open Jinyoung up more. Moving carefully Mark undid his jeans letting them and his boxers fall around his ankles. The sound of Mark’s pants dropping had the realization of what he was about to do set in and Jinyoung tensed up. Mark felt it and moved to kiss Jinyoung’s shoulders a few more times before he slid his fingers out of his ass, spreading the leftover lube on his own erection. 

“Relax, breathe, this can only work if you relax.” Mark coaxed Jinyoung though soft whispers, reaching his free hand around the front of him to stroke at Jinyoung’s erection in time with his own. Jinyoung’s body relaxed right away at the feeling of Mark’s slim fingers wrapped around his cock.

“I’m okay. I want this.” Jinyoung gave the okay, looking over towards Mark with worried eyes before he looked towards the wall.

Gripping the base of his cock Mark moved carefully to slide the tip along Jinyoung’s crack before he carefully started to push it inside his prepared ass. Jinyoung’s breath caught in his throat at the dull pain shooting up his spine, having expected it to hurt way more than it did. He didn’t know if the shock that he was doing this was keeping his mind off the actual pain of it.

Jinyoung braced the wall better, his hands flat against the cold stone surface as Mark pushed his full length inside of Jinyoung. There was no longer a teasing pressed against his prostate but a full blown assault. They were in public, and he would have to be quiet, but fuck it felt good and Mark hadn’t even done anything but push his cock all the way inside. 

“Are you okay?” Mark moved his hands to grip Jinyoung’s hips, pulling them tight back against his own as he rolled his hips slowly. A soft nod came from Jinyoung who didn’t trust his voice to embarrass him. 

Mark carefully slid out and started to push back inside, slow at first to get Jinyoung adjusted to the feeling. Gauging his moans and how tense he was around him to know when he could pick up the pace. The second Jinyoung relaxed Mark started to rock his hips harder, the sound of his thin hips smacking against Jinyoung’s ass seemed to be quite loud. Jinyoung started to fear they would get caught but he was too busy moaning and not trying to cry out in pleasure to say anything. Mark didn’t seem to notice, that or he didn’t care if they got caught, which added to the thrill of them doing this in public. 

“You’re a natural for this, look at you. You take a cock so good. Moan for me my little slut, tell me how good it feels to be full of my cock.” Mark groaned and Jinyoung choked on air. His head spinning from how hot he found Mark’s dirty talk. He let out a loud cry that would alert anyone nearby to where they were. Mark could only snicker, leaning in to bite at Jinyoung’s shoulder gently.

“Feels so good, don’t want you to stop. Ever.” Jinyoung couldn’t believe himself, that Cafe wrecked him. In the best possible ways. 

He always felt his sex life was lacking, it was boring. He would be with girls but never really had a sex drive. Sure it felt good, he liked it, but it wasn’t this. It was never like this. The amount of pleasure running through his entire body every time Mark’s hips nailed into his ass, the shocks it sent up his spine. 

He wasn’t going to last long, honestly who could with how good it felt. When Mark’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to pump Jinyoung was long gone. Spurts of cum painted the building as he lost control of his body. His orgasm ripped through him like it was nobody’s business. Mark seemed to like that, carefully pulling out once Jinyoung was sated he pushed the boy to his knees and moved to grip into his hair. Jinyoung’s eyes were wide with fear, he hadn’t done this either.

“Open.” Mark said, Jinyoung nervously did. The second he felt the tip connect with his lips Jinyoung tasted… vanilla. Mark had used the flavored lube, it was such an odd taste. His tongue moved to lick around the tip exploring the feel before Mark was cumming in his mouth. Jinyoung was not expecting that bitter sweet taste to fill his mouth, Mark also didn’t warn him but he did his best to swallow everything knowing that it would probably be rude to spit it out. 

A few drops slipped down his chin, he slid his tongue out to lick them up before he moved to lick around the tip again, exploring what it was like as Mark used it to collect the drops Jinyoung missed and slide them into his mouth. Jinyoung licked Mark clean before he pulled his head off, the sound it made similar to the way Marci sounded earlier and it made his cock twitch even if he knew he didn’t have it in him to go again. 

“You look pretty covered in cum.” Mark smirked, pulling up his pants before he bent down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips roughly. Jinyoung smirked into the kiss and moved to push Mark down against the grass, their legs tangled together as he let Mark get a taste of himself in his mouth. Jinyoung still in awe that he actually did all of that as they fell into a long winded kiss, pulling for air but unable to stay apart for longer than that until their lungs were screaming for them to stop.

Jinyoung’s heart was still racing as he sat up enough to pull his boxers and pants up, tucking himself away carefully Jinyoung sat back and fixed his hair. Mark got up brushing himself off, holding his hands out for Jinyoung. Smiling at the other, Jinyoung let him help him all the way up before wrapping his arms around Mark’s body drawing him closer.

“Did you enjoy your first time?” Mark asked, his arms going around Jinyoung’s neck bringing their lips together again.

“I did, a lot. I never thought I’d be interested in having sex with another man but it’s been minutes and I already miss the feel of you inside me. I kind of want to know what it’s like to fuck you…” Jinyoung smirked, moving to press Mark back against the building as he had done to him earlier. Mark let out a loud laugh and pulled Jinyoung down for a bruising kiss. 

“Maybe if you’re good enough one day I will let you. Have you ever done anal with a girl?” Mark stated, a comment that had Jinyoung going wild with curiosity. 

“No, most seem to be scared of it.” Jinyoung sighed, pulling away to gather their bags off the floor before he reached out for Mark’s hand. Mark smiled wide and laced their fingers together, pulling Jinyoung towards where they had entered the park. 

“Have sex with a girl, anal, then I’ll let you fuck me.” Mark smiled, looking up at Jinyoung who smirked accepting the challenge.

He had just the girl in mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is your boooooyfriend coming today?” Bambam leaned against the wall looking at Mark who adjusted his wig, Mark shot Bambam a look before fixing his crimson dress. 

“He is not my boyfriend. I’m scared to come clean to him tonight, I don’t know how he will react.” Mark bit at his lip, bowing to some of the men passing. He wasn’t looking for a client so close to closing. He knew that Jinyoung would show up to walk him home.

“You said that you two had sex last night, as Mark not Marci. So clearly he’s open to the idea of having sex with a guy. He’s just probably going to be pissed that you knew who he was every time you saw him and he’s sitting here thinking you’re two different people.” Yugyeom leaned against the little podium they had, smiling for the boys as they walked by.

“I didn’t mean to trick him, I never thought he would go for me as a guy. It’s different you know, like… yeah we have fun here with the handsome clients but I only want to have fun with him now.” Mark sighed, looking over in time to see Jinyoung in the distance walking towards the shop. 

“Lover boy is here.” Bambam smiled wide, moving to poke at Mark’s arm gently before giving a wink to a passing boy. The guy stopped to look at the cafe taking one of the flyers before he nervously walked away.

“Do you think they know we’re-”

“Jinyoung you’re early!” Mark quickly moved from the other two and over towards Jinyoung who was walking towards the cafe. Jinyoung smiled wide and took Mark’s hand in his own. 

“Yooou must be the stunning regular Marci won’t shut up about.” Bambam put on his girl voice, smiling brightly as his white wig did wonders in contrast to his all black dress.

“Bambi!” Mark whined, shooing Bambam away from him. Moving to push his glasses up on his nose, Mark quickly curled up into Jinyoung’s side.

“I know, I forgot how close this place is to my actual apartment. I decided to walk since it’s so nice out.” Jinyoung let her hands drop as Yugyeom came over and started to fawn over him as well, this was an awfully tall girl.

“Yuri, is it okay if I leave early? Someone is here to walk me home, I’ll be safe.” Mark pushed Yugyeom away from Jinyoung and pulled him closer, a slight jealousy at the way Jinyoung’s eyes went wide looking at all the ‘girls’ around him.

“As long as you have someone to take you home that’s fine with me. Tomorrow you better be in bright and early to clean up your room or I’m telling.” He said, looking to Jinyoung who bowed out of respect.

“I will protect her. Promise. Thank you for letting me take her early.” Jinyoung watched Mark run inside to get his things, smiling at the sight of the way his dress was bouncing before he slid his hands into his pockets.

“Take care of her please, she’s like an older sister to all of us. She seems quite smitten with you, never taking customers when she knows you’re coming. It’s cute.” Bambam said with a smile, giving Jinyoung’s hand a soft squeeze and suddenly he felt guilty about what he’d done with Mark the night before. Knowing that Marci was there looking forward to every visit and here he was just trying to fuck her for a chance to be inside Mark.

“You ready.” Mark smiled wide moving to lace his fingers with a rather guilty looking Jinyoung. 

“Yours or mine?” Jinyoung asked, letting her lean in close to his body.

“Mine. It has everything we need for tonight.” Mark smirked, leading Jinyoung away from the cafe and down towards the opposite direction of where Jinyoung’s apartment was. He took note of where they were going, looking around to remember the route so when he left either in the morning or later, he would be able to have some idea of where he was.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Mark added, yanking at Jinyoung’s hand pulling him closer. Jinyoung smiled at him, leaning in to kiss at the side of his head before he twirled him around. 

“You look so beautiful tonight, I like this color on you.” Jinyoung smiled wide, pulling Mark closer to his body.

“Ah nope, you’re not getting out of this with smooth remarks. Is everything okay?” Mark chewed at his lip, pulling from Jinyoung’s embrace to pull his keys out of his purse. Jinyoung watched close before stopping him as he went to unlock the front door to the building. 

“I meant it. You look gorgeous. Am I not allowed to tell you, or the world that I think so?” Jinyoung frowned, reaching a hand up to push her hair from her face. 

“I- of course you are. I’m sorry. I’ve just missed you today, I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Mark pouted, looking up at Jinyoung with wide eyes. 

“Everything is okay now that I’m with you.” He smiled brightly, moving to let Mark open the building up.

The whole way up the elevator Jinyoung told himself he would call Mark and end things. He had given Mark his business card before they parted ways, the two texted several times through the day before Jinyoung left for the cafe. He liked what they did, liked how he felt but he could never do that to his parents, or do that to himself. He had a good job, what would any of them think? That was a bit hypocritical since he worked with Youngjae and nobody in the office had any negative things to say about his engagement, hell most of them were invited to the wedding. 

His internal struggle with what he was feeling, what he wanted seemed to follow him all the way to Mark’s apartment. Watching as he unlocked the door and flicked on the lights, Jinyoung followed behind, leaving his shoes at the base before heading inside. It was… not what he expected at all.

He thought there would be hints of pink and glitter everywhere, little girly touches to every surface but it was similar to his own. Sure it had a flare to it but for the most part it was, calm. Jinyoung moved to stand in the living room, watching as Mark moved around picking up some of the papers scattered about his coffee table before he walked up to him and put his hand on his lower back, Jinyoung coaxed Mark to stand upright before taking his hands in his own. 

“Now you look nervous. We don’t have to..” Jinyoung moved to better see Mark’s face, biting at his lip as he watched Mark look at him then divert his eyes down to the floor.

“I have something to tell you, I understand if you hate me when I tell you.. Know that I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I was just scared.” Mark bit at his lip, eyes closing for a moment before he took a few steps back from Jinyoung. 

“I don’t know what you could tell me that would make me hate you.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, watching as Mark took his hand and slid it under his dress. Moving closer Jinyoung felt around Mark’s hip and slowly moved his hand between Mark’s legs. His eyes went wide when he felt… well.

“You...You’re a guy?!” Jinyoung's eyes went wide, moving back a little to lift up Mark’s skirt and check. Mark swatted Jinyoung’s hands away and pushed his skirt down. 

“It’s not just that.” Mark frowned, reaching up to pull a few pins from the wig before he carefully pulled it from his head. Removing the stocking cap Mark shook out his blond hair and looked up at Jinyoung who took a second before all of the pieces fit into place.

“MARK?!” Jinyoung gasped, his hands going up to his face covering his mouth, he took a few steps back tripping over a little stool making him fall on his ass. Mark was quick to rush down to see if he was okay.

“Jinyoung are you okay?? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.. I wanted to tell you so bad. From day one but I didn’t know how you’d respond to me being a guy. I thought you’d know because we say we’re not an average host club, like most guys can tell we’re men but you were clueless and so cute and so hot I wanted to cling to that. Then last night when you let me fuck you, I thought maybe you’d be okay with me telling you.” Mark hung his head in shame, feeling like crawling into a hole. Jinyoung could see the tears start to prick in the corners of his eyes.

“You lied to me.” 

Mark let out a whimper and closed his eyes, slightly flinching back almost bracing himself as if he thought Jinyoung would strike him. That upset Jinyoung more because it meant Mark had been in this situation before. 

“I never lied, you never asked. I told you eventually I would show you but then I saw you last night and things became what they were. I didn’t mean to trick you. I figured if you knew you would stop coming and I didn’t want that. You’re fun, and you’re gorgeous, and I was so excited you came back to see me again.” Mark looked up hopeful, watching Jinyoung’s face trying to read his expression.

“I’m so confused, I like- fuck. Ever since you came into my life I have been so torn. The whole way here I felt bad because I came with the intention of having sex with you, that I could fuck… you. But like boy you? Then when we were at the cafe all the other girls, who I assume now are also men?” Jinyoung waited for Mark to nod his head before he sighed.

“They said how excited you were to see me, and how you never take clients when you know I’m coming because you don’t wanna miss me. Which made me feel so bad about seeing you just to fuck you, and I was like crap I should tell Mark that like we have to end this because I can’t hurt you. BUT YOU ARE BOTH and now I don’t know what to do.” Jinyoung rubbed his face, getting up on his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“You don’t have to do anything. You can let Mark and Marci be with you like, be with both of us. Come see me as Marci and go out with Mark. You don’t have to pick now and I can be the best of both worlds for you.” Mark crawled over to Jinyoung, pushing him back down as he crawled his body on top of Jinyoung’s own, leaning in to pepper his neck with kisses before he let their eyes lock together.

“But how would that work?”

“I’m a sub when I’m Marci, you can fuck me whenever you want, if we’re together as Mark I’m going to fuck you whenever I want. I don’t know why I’m so addicted to being intimate with you, from the first day you walked by I wanted to know what you tasted like. Then you let me and fuck, I only wanted to know your taste, your feel. Please just give this a chance, I’ll make it worth your while.” Mark moved to press his body to Jinyoung’s own, hips rolling together as he moved to kiss along Jinyoung’s jaw.

“What about other clients? Do you do to them what we do?” Jinyoung pushed Mark back some, watching him carefully.

“I have. Not since I met you but we had been open for about a week before you got there and I blew like two guys. Nothing special, nothing like you. I never fingered them. You came along though and I never wanted anything more.” Mark said honestly, licking over his lips as he moved to rub his hand along Jinyoung’s chest.

“You’re never going to blow another man that isn’t me in that building.” Jinyoung quickly flipped them over, pinning Mark down on the floor. Mark let out a whimper as he moved to slide his legs apart so Jinyoung could fit between them.

“Yes Sir. Anything else?”

“When you’re like this, all dressed up with your pretty lace panties I want you to call me Master. Only I can take advantage of you in this state, wreck your body, destroy your throat.” Jinyoung moved to slide his hand down and under Mark’s dress, fingers playing with the lace underwear stretched over his thin build. 

“What about when I’m boy Mark?” He asked, lifting his hips off the floor trying to get Jinyoung to touch him more. 

“Then we can be as Mark and Jinyoung, together. No title yet, I need to figure everything out but talking. I will be sweet with you, soft with you, let you take me when you want.” Jinyoung thought they were fair terms, Mark seemed to agree. He surged up to press his lips to Jinyoung’s own yanking him down for a kiss. 

It seemed like that agreement was sealed with a kiss. Jinyoung had never before thought of getting himself into that type of situation but something about Mark was so addictive for him, who could possibly turn down an opportunity to be inside of him every chance they could get. Knowing that Mark was fine with just letting Jinyoung take him in that way made things even sweeter for him. 

Truth be told Jinyoung found Mark dressed like this to be one of the biggest turn on’s, he would probably ask him later on how he got started but for now all he wanted was to get his cock inside him. Mark seemed to have the same wants and needs as he rolled his hips up to press them against Jinyoung’s trying to show him how hard he was getting. Jinyoung couldn’t lie, it was still a little weird feeling an erection grinding on him, but after the last week he had, this should have been the furthest thing from strange.

Jinyoung’s hands slid further to rub over Mark’s cock, feeling how hard it was. The lace keeping it in place somehow, Jinyoung suspected they were special panties just for this type of thing. The area around the tip was dripping in pre cum. Curiosity got the better of him feeling the damp material between his fingers. Jinyoung pulled from the kiss and slid down Mark’s body pushing his head under the skirt letting the soft silk and fluffy layers cover his head as he moved to lick at the tip where the underwear were wet. Mark let out a gasp at the feeling of Jinyoung’s tongue rolling around his erection, tracing the outline over the panties. 

“I want you to fuck me Master. I was so bad, please put me in my place. Please let me show you how sorry I am for being a bad girl.” Mark used the same high pitched voice he did for Marci and it drove Jinyoung wild. 

His eyes fluttered as he moved his head from under Mark’s skirt, moving his body to position Mark so that he was bent over the small coffee table. Thankfully it was small enough that he looked as if he were just on his hands and knees. 

“Hands behind your back slut.” Jinyoung said softly, sitting up on his knees he waited for Mark to do as he was told. 

Once his hands were behind his back Jinyoung undid the silk bow wrapped around Mark’s midsection that held up his black apron and used it to tie his hands to his body. He did back up the bow and watched Mark tug at the bindings, a groan falling from his lips as he pushed his face into the cool wooden surface of the table.

Jinyoung pushed Marks’ skirt up and over his hands, exposing the soft apples of his ass. The underwear were more of a thong style which Jinyoung quickly decided he loved to see on him. Pulling the thin string from the crack of his ass, Jinyoung moved to reach into his back pocket, grabbing for his wallet and the little pack of lube he had remembered to grab before he left. 

Mark tugged at the bindings more, whimpering every time he couldn’t get his hands free. He didn’t seem to protest them. Jinyoung watched him struggle for a bit before he carefully opened the lube packet and used it to get his fingers ready. The second he moved one to Mark’s entrance and carefully slid a finger inside, Mark’s protests turned into passion fueled moans. 

“Master!” Mark whimpered out, trying to rock back against the finger inside of him, Jinyoung smirked seeing how needy he was so early on.

“You’ve been so bad who says you deserve more?” Jinyoung’s free hand crashed down on Mark’s ass slapping against the milky skin. Mark let out a loud cry, his face pushing down against the table.

“I will be so good from now on. I won’t ever behave badly again. Please give me your cock Master.” 

Jinyoung moved his hand to slip a second finger inside, twisting it carefully like Mark did for him until he felt his body relaxing. As soon as the muscles around him loosened up Jinyoung slid a third inside. Mark’s moans grew the fuller he became, ass riding back on Jinyoung’s fingers. Jinyoung used his free hand to undo his pants pushing them down to the floor. Hearing the rustling behind him had Mark feeling that anxious excitement rushing through his body, his hands pulled on the binds careful not to rip his uniform.

“Who’s my pretty cock hungry girl?” Jinyoung slid his fingers out of Mark’s entrance, wiping the excess lube on himself before he moved to grip at the base of his cock. Mark whimpered again, already so wrecked.

“I am Master. It’s been so long since I’ve had your cock, I feel like I’m dying. I need it inside me. Please I will be a good little girl for you.” Mark was still using his Marci voice, but the second Jinyoung pushed inside that changed. The curse words that filtered through those plush lips had even Jinyoung surprised that such profanity could come from something so seemingly innocent.

Well, Mark was far from innocent.

“My beautiful wreck.” Jinyoung smirked, moving his dress to grab at the bindings keeping his hands pinned behind his back. Jinyoung used it as leverage as he started to rock his hips.

This part was easy enough. He’d had sex before. He knew how to make someone feel amazing, it was no different than having sex with a girl you just put your dick in a different hole. His mind didn’t seem to wander to that though, his thoughts gone in how wrecked Mark already looked under him as his hips built up a rather powerful rhythm.

His motions got so intense Jinyoung had to slow down, moving his hands to quickly pull his shirt up and over his head leaving him mostly naked for the first time. Mark looked over his shoulder and let out a pained cry at the sight, eyes going wide. For some reason he wasn’t expecting Jinyoung to look like that with his shirt off, the definition was surprising for a business man that sat at a desk all day. Jinyoung’s wardrobe was also on the modest side, not much skin ever showed. 

“My Master is so perfect, I’m so lucky. Thank you Master.” Mark praised, Jinyoung looked down and smirked, giving Mark a teasing wink that had Mark’s cock twitching in his lace panties.

“Does my princess want out of her bindings?” He asked, sliding his hands over Mark’s red ass. The movement of his hips so far having left quite the sensitive skin.

“Yes Master please.” 

Jinyoung smiled and moved to carefully undo the ties, bending down to kiss at Mark’s wrist once the fabric was gone from it. Mark purred at the affection before he moved his arms to get the kinks out and put his arms under him to help him push up, arching his back more for Jinyoung. Groaning at the sight, Jinyoung started to move his hips again, pushing Mark’s dress out of the way as his hips picked back up their powerful pace, cock slamming against Mark’s prostate with every calculated thrust. The moaning started back up again, hoping there were no neighbors around or that they at least understood that sometimes it was so good you just couldn’t keep quiet.

Mark started to tighten around him and Jinyoung knew that he was close. Which worked for him because the pressure was starting to build up inside of him as well. He slid a hand up Mark’s back to his shoulders, using it as leverage as he picked up the pace. The sound of his hips smacking Mark’s ass almost drowning out their moans.

“Master! I need. Cum. Please.” Mark cried out, unable to form a coherent sentence but he hoped that Jinyoung got the general idea.

“Cum for me beautiful girl.” Jinyoung allowed, keeping up his bruising pace. Neither of them needed much coaxing, Mark came before he could even touch himself. The panties catching most of the cum as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Crying out at the feeling around him Jinyoung came moments later. His hips stilling slowly as he pushed all of him inside, cock twitching from the power of his orgasm. Mark whimpered, feeling so sensitive to all of Jinyoung’s movements. His cum started dripping down his legs, his underwear only able to catch so much. Never before had he felt like such a mess, body burning up under the dress that was now drenched in sweat. 

Jinyoung saw how flushed Mark looked, reaching up he carefully pulled down the zipper exposing Mark’s matching black lace bra. He smirked and carefully undid the hooks letting Mark breathe easier. Silently thankful, Mark just let out a whimper as he slumped back in Jinyoung’s lap. The two of them trying to get their erratic breathing under control as best they could. Once Jinyoung had his head back on somewhat straight he carefully slid out, Mark whimpering he went to get up but Mark stopped him, pushing Jinyoung flat on his back. Eyes wide Jinyoung watched as Mark crawled between his legs to lick and kiss every bit of cum off his cock. His hand moved to push Mark’s blond hair from his face, smirking.

“Addicted.” Jinyoung teased, Mark just smirked as he took all of Jinyoung into his mouth savoring the taste before he pulled off and placed several kisses along the length. A needy oral fixation even if Jinyoung was getting limp. Mark didn’t seem to care. It wasn’t until all the cum was gone did Mark move to curl up into Jinyoung’s side, face pushed into his side. 

“I can’t help it, your cock tastes so good Master. Please say you’ll stay tonight so I can have more in the morning.” Mark looked up with wide eyes, lower lip pushing out in a pout.

Why would Jinyoung ever say no to an offer like that?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long shower together, the two went straight to bed. Mark was happy to curl up in Jinyoung’s arms. Despite being fully out of his drag Mark still felt needy for Jinyoung’s strong shoulders and muscle definition. They somehow managed to sleep in the same position all night, not needing to move they were so comfortable together.

The morning brought a very messy blowjob, that lead to Jinyoung on his hands and knees while Mark made him see stars. Mark begging for Jinyoung not to cum so that he could collect it all, again Jinyoung would never argue with it. 

Mark rushed off to clean up and get ready for work, Jinyoung took the time to head into his kitchen and make them a small breakfast that they could eat on the walk back to Mark’s job. Coming out in a rather beautiful looking white uniform Jinyoung wanted to take Mark right there in the kitchen. He probably would have if he wasn’t so tired from the morning. 

They settled for gentle kisses after Jinyoung helped Mark zip himself up. He paired the dress with a light pink wig, a true vision with his long lashes and bubble gum lips. Jinyoung loved to lick the lip gloss off his lips after their kiss, today it was cotton candy. 

Once Mark was finished getting ready, Jinyoung grabbed their breakfast and the two left together. Mark happily laced his fingers with Jinyoung’s own, eating as they walked through the quiet streets. The city was still waking up from it’s wild saturday night, The only time the cafe was open this early was Sunday. Jinyoung didn’t mind what Mark did knowing the agreement they had, Mark’s legs were to stay closed. He could flirt all he wanted, but his ass belonged to Jinyoung. 

“Do you want me to walk you home later? I do have work early but I can at least do that.” Jinyoung threw out the napkin once he was finished eating, Mark leaned his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder and smiled wide.

“That’s romantic of you. I would love that. My protective Master, making sure I get home safe.” Mark giggled, pulling from Jinyoung to walk in front of him. Jinyoung appreciated the view, letting his eyes linger on Mark’s body before he rushed to wrap his arms around him from behind. He carefully lifted Mark up and spun him around.

Letting out a loud laugh, Mark blushed when he was put back down, turning to pound a fist playfully against Jinyoung’s chest, curling up against it shortly after.

“That’s what you get for teasing me with that ass.” Jinyoung shrugged, his hands gripping Mark’s hips as he leaned in stealing several kisses. 

“GEEEET A ROOOOOOOOM!” A voice yelled, Jinyoung looked up to see Bambam and Yugyeom across the street at the cafe waving their fans. Mark cracked up, moving to hide his face into Jinyoung's neck before he pulled him quickly across the street to the cafe. Jinyoung kept his arms around Mark once they got to the cafe.

“I take it everything went well last night.” Bambam smirked, fanning the two of them playfully.

“We have an understanding.” Mark smirked, looking behind him at Jinyoung who nodded.

“You two look very beautiful this morning.” Jinyoung praised, watching the way they used their fans to cover their faces, blushing at the complement. 

“You watch out, we may try to steal him from you.” Yugyeom teased, moving to link his arm with Jinyoung’s own. 

“Yugyeom gettt away.” Mark moved him and frowned when he curled into Jinyoung’s side. 

“He smells so good. You guys looking for a third, let me know.” Yugyeom winked, cracking up when Mark swatted him with his own fan. 

“I will be back when you get off princess. Take care of my girl please.” Jinyoung moved to kiss the top of Mark’s head, smirking when he went to pull away and he yanked him down for a real kiss. His arm wrapped around his slim waist before Mark let him go.

“My Master.” Mark beamed, Jinyoung gave him a wink that had all three of them letting out a sigh. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks the two became closer. Jinyoung would walk Mark home every day he worked, Mark would come over out of drag on his days off and they would either go out to dinner or make something at Jinyoung’s apartment. The days they didn’t see each other were spent texting non stop, mostly just Mark commenting about how much he missed Jinyoung. 

Today was a rather annoying day at work. Jinyoung had to work through his lunch to finish paperwork for a client. Rubbing at his neck in his office, Jinyoung glared at the computer wishing the numbers would just crunch themselves for once. Try as he might, the screen stayed still waiting for him to enter in the final few. Youngjae knocked on his door and opened it once Jinyoung yelled for him to come in, sitting back in his chair once Youngjae walked inside. 

“What time did you want to meet up tomorrow? We have to do the final try on for the suits.” He asked, sitting on the edge of the desk, Jinyoung thought for a moment before he chewed at his lip. 

“Doesn’t matter to me, I don’t have plans until the evening. So as long as we’re done before 8:00” Jinyoung smoothed his tie out. 

“Oooooh got a hot date? That’s silly when do you ever-” Youngjae looked over when a knock came to the door, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. Getting up from the desk to show Mark not in his uniform but still an adorable sun dress, pastel floral print that stopped mid thigh. He had on a thin bubblegum pink shawl wrapped around his shoulders, his wig not the typical anime style one but a soft blond that came down just below the shoulders.

“Marci.” Jinyoung got up, bowing his head. Youngjae did the same, still looking confused. 

“Sorry to bother you two, baby you skipped lunch today I got worried. I made you this.” Mark held up the little box wrapped in a hello kitty scarf. Jinyoung smiled wide and moved from behind his desk to take it, carefully bending down to kiss Mark’s lips in thanks. 

“You didn’t have to do that princess, but thank you so much.” Jinyoung brought the box back to his desk sitting it down, wincing when he felt Youngjae swat his arm with the folder he had.

“Is this where you’ve vanished these weeks! You get a secret girlfriend and don’t tell any of us.” He gasped, Mark giggled closing the door behind him not wanting the office to see the scene inside. Jinyoung was thankful for Mark’s thinking. 

“I’ve told you all, you’ve met before.” Jinyoung rubbed at his arm pushing Youngjae away from him playfully.

“When!” 

“Weeks ago at the restaurant, I stole him away when you guys had finished eating.” Mark smiled wide, Jinyoung sat behind his desk and unwrapped the way the fabric was tied before he set out the several small boxes. 

“You walked off with that guy, Mark.” Youngjae looked confused, Mark just giggled and bowed his head.

“I just came from work, he calls me Marci when I look like this. But good memory.” Mark winked.

“You’re… oh hold up. Since when do you sleep with men!!!” Youngjae half whispered not wanting anyone to hear even if they were safe in the office with the door shut.

“Uh.. since that night actually.” Jinyoung took a big bite of the food, pushing his tie over his shoulder so he didn’t risk getting it dirty. 

“Okay so you, and you both are coming to dinner tonight and you’re going to spill everything. Every. Thing.” Youngjae pointed to the two of them hoping to make himself clear.

“For your own sanity I don’t think you want to hear everything, he’s a freak in bed. But I can tell you the details if you ask nicely.” Mark smirked, smoothing over Youngjae’s shirt playfully. Jinyoung gasped at the sight, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Me? I’m the one. Someone is being very bad right now.” Jinyoung said softly and Mark’s eyes went wide, he had to try so hard not to whimper. Mark’s hands quickly went behind his back playing nervously together. Youngjae looked between the two, the exchange so foreign to him since Jinyoung had always been such a closed book.

“It’s always the quiet ones. Dinner, tonight. Mark or Marci doesn’t matter. Jaebum is going to kill you when he finds out you kept this hidden from him, and I will not be the one to tell him!” Youngjae made clear, heading for the door. He gave them a final look before he took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Mark rushed to kneel down next to Jinyoung’s chair, bowing his head as he pouted.

“Master I’m a good girl, I didn’t do anything wrong.” He said softly, keeping his eyes down. 

“C’mere. Feeling up another man in front of me, saying that I’m the freak in bed. Tisk tisk tisk.” Jinyoung shook his head some, sitting upright in his chair.

“I didn’t mean to flirt, it’s just natural when I’m like this. You know I belong to you.” Mark frowned more, looking up at Jinyoung.

“Do I know that? How do I know you behave yourself at work now? You don’t behave at mine.” Jinyoung lowered his desk chair a little and slid out from behind the desk. Mark looked at the empty space and let out a whimper before crawling under it. Jinyoung pushed himself back under and let his legs spread a little.

“I behave at work because I want Master to be good to me when he walks me home at the end of the day. No other man is allowed to fuck me in my room, or touch me. Only you.” Mark moved his hands out to undo Jinyoung’s belt, happy in a way since even if it was a punishment he still loved sucking Jinyoung off. 

Jinyoung lifted up his hips to help Mark pull his pants down, he couldn’t risk getting them stained and walking around the rest of the day with dried cum on them. Mark took Jinyoung’s erection in his hands, stroking gently before encouraging Jinyoung to scoot forward on the chair more making it easier for Jinyoung. He was happy he had a big desk, there was more room under it than he originally thought. 

When Jinyoung felt the bliss of Mark’s tongue swirling around his cock he had to bite his lip not to moan, his eyes rolling back some as he pushed his hand into his hair. He knew that they had to be quiet. He knew that Mark was going to go all out to get out of being punished for real later for his behavior. Remembering the last time he had caught Mark flirting a little too much, it ended with Mark tied up again and fucked so slow he actually cried.

To be fair Jinyoung paid for that when Mark woke up.

Jinyoung slid a hand under the desk to grip at the back of Mark’s head, coaxing him to stop teasing and go down on his dick. They didn’t have a whole lot of time, Jinyoung did have work to do eventually. He groaned when he felt Mark’s nose hit the base of his stomach, the feeling of his throat wrapped around his cock had him biting his hand to keep quiet. The knock at the door startled both of them, Mark pulling up a little to prevent any gagging sounds as he just sucked on the first few inches. Jinyoung sat upright a little and yelled for whoever it was to come in. Youngjae walked in with more files setting them down on Jinyoung’s desk, looking around confused.

“Where did Marci… Mark go?” Youngjae pushed his hair out of his face.

“Oh uh.” Jinyoung smirked, moving the food out of the way of the new files placed on his desk. Mark reached his hand up to knock at the underside of the desk before he went all the way down on Jinyoung’s dick. It took everything in him not to moan out, looking down for a moment before he blushed. Youngjae groaned and moved back from the desk, not wanting to peek around it. 

“He’s under there??? Are you… Christ Jinyoung at work!” Youngjae let out a laugh, Jinyoung could only smile in reply. 

“I’m sure he would answer but he’s a bit busy. I promise we will be at dinner tonight. I have to pick him up from work at 7:00 we can go from there.” Jinyoung’s voice wavered but he did good keeping calm for the most part, Mark seemed content to keep his face between Jinyoung’s thighs nursing at his cock like it was a lifeline keeping him alive. 

“Where does he work?” 

“In the sex district.”

“We will go with you then find some place to eat. Mark don’t fill yourself up.” Youngjae teased making Jinyoung start to laugh, shooing Youngjae out of the room before he looked down at Mark.

Wide eyes looked up at him, he could have swore Mark was trying to smile as he nuzzled his nose against the base of Jinyoung’s stomach only pulling off when he needed to breathe before he went back down. Jinyoung moved his hand to the back of Mark’s head gripping at the wig gently, Mark’s motions picked up speed now that Youngjae was gone but Jinyoung could tell from how much he was nuzzling into his stomach that Mark was feeling needy. He wished they weren’t pressed for time, he wouldn’t be able to give Mark the proper aftercare they were used to. 

It didn’t take Jinyoung long to cum after Mark picked up the pace. Mark swallowed everything easily, then spent the following few minutes licking every last drop off Jinyoung before he helped him get his pants back on. Sliding out from the desk Jinyoung moved to help Mark up to his feet, carefully using the napkin he gave him for his lunch to clean up the mascara lines that had run down his cheeks from what he was doing.

“You’re so good to me. My beautiful girl.” Jinyoung leaned in to press a soft kiss to Mark’s lips, waiting for him to open up so he could taste him on the boys tongue. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck trying to keep him close but Jinyoung had to pull away. 

“I’m sorry baby, I have to get back to work, and you probably do too. You did so good I promise, I will take care of you when we get back to your place later okay?” Jinyoung moved to rub the apples of Mark’s cheek with his thumbs, seeing the way his lower lip started to quiver. 

“I want to stay with you Master, I’ll be good I promise.” Mark nuzzled into Jinyoung’s hands. 

“We have to work baby, come on hey Princess. Look at me.” Jinyoung moved Mark’s face so they were eye to eye. 

“Noo.” Mark whimpered, eyes looking down until Jinyoung moved his head with his fingers and Mark had no choice.

“Beautiful girl I keep my word, I will take care of you real good tonight I promise. It’s Friday I can be yours all weekend. You can keep me in your bed the whole time if you want.” Jinyoung promised, kissing Mark again before moving to unwrap his hands from his neck.

Mark had to blink a few times, his head feeling so fuzzy. He knew how he got when he was dressed up and intimate with Jinyoung, it was hard to snap back out of their Master/Princess mentality sometimes. His headspace had been stuck in Marci mode all day, but around Jinyoung it seemed to affect him more. He became needier for his approval, his affection, his aftercare was the most important given how kinky their sex wound up being. 

“Please don’t be late, I’m really going to need you after work.” Mark frowned, pressing close to Jinyoung.

“I won’t baby. The quicker I can get all of this done the faster I can get to you.” Jinyoung moved to press a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips, his fingers going to rub at the soft skin on his neck before he pulled away. 

“What if I told you I had good news for you when you got off of work. You can have all day to look forward to it.” Jinyoung moved to walk around the desk leading Mark towards the door, he fixed his hair for him before moving to let him use his little mirror to fix his lip gloss.

“Good news for me? Master that’s so teasing. You better tell me as soon as you come and get me.” Mark smiled wide, putting his lip gloss back in his bag before he reached for Jinyoung’s hands. 

“I will my princess. You did so good, I’m going to reward you so well tonight.” Jinyoung kissed the top of her head before watching Mark leave, smiling as she walked down the hall. He made sure she got out okay before he went back to work, eating in-between what he was doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I refuse to believe it was Jinyoung that suggested we eat here, where are we going anyway?” Jaebum looked around. 

“I have to pick someone up. Is Jackson on his way?” Jinyoung slid his hands into his pockets, walking along side the happy couple.

“He said he’s a few minutes away. Do you know where we’re going to eat yet?” Youngjae curled up into Jaebum’s side.

“Not yet no. Marci might know a place for us to go.” Jinyoung turned the corner to see the cafe, it looked busy which made him happy. Bambam stood by the podium waving to a few of the men passing before he spotted Jinyoung coming. His face lit up, rushing over to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own. 

“Sir are you here to relax.” He smirked, Jaebum raised an eyebrow and pulled Jinyoung away from Bambam.

“We’re not interested, sorry.” He said, Jinyoung just snickered and crossed his arms over his chest.

“A girl can try can’t she?” Bambam frowned, looking over when Yugyeom walked out, bowing to the client he had just taken care of. 

“Where is Marci?” He asked, Yugyeom looked inside and waved Mark out. 

“Lover boy is here.” Yugyeom yelled for her, Jinyoung could only smirk as Mark walked out of the building looking around. When he spotted Jinyoung he rushed to him and jumped into his arms, Jinyoung caught him easily before the two shared in a hello kiss.

“Gross aren’t they.” Yugyeom smiled, leaning against Bambam who giggled. Jaebum’s jaw dropped, looking to Youngjae. 

“Whoa, is stick up his ass Park Jinyoung showing public affection?” Jackson said joining the group. Jinyoung set Mark down and pulled from the kiss. Looking over he narrowed his eyes before making a motion like he would kill him. 

“I’m going to change, wait for me.” Mark got up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung again before winking to Youngjae.

“Jinyoung is this smart? These girls are paid to flirt with you. You can’t fall in love with one, it’s not real affection.” Jaebum tried to warn, showing real worry for his friend. Jinyoung let out a small laugh when Yugyeom swatted his arm with his fan.

“I’ll have you know we are 100% real!” He said, waving his fan in Jaebum’s face.

“I’m okay Jaebum.” Jinyoung assured, turning to watch Mark walk out. Dressed in his skinny ripped jeans, his loose fitting tank top, and one of Jinyoung’s sweaters that he had stolen the last time he was over at his house.

“Baby are you ready, I’m starving.” Mark walked over and curled up into Jinyoung’s side, Jinyoung nodded and kissed into his fluffy hair.

“WAH! WAIT!” Jaebum had to blink several times, looking to Youngjae then back to Jinyoung.

“Spill, everything. Now.”

“Jackson, Youngjae, Jaebum, this is my boyfriend Mark. Well you met Marci but his name is Mark.” Jinyoung introduced them, the three didn’t know if they should bow or what. Jackson did but still looked confused, Jaebum eventually did before he looked to see the other two who vanished also coming out as their boy selves. 

“This is a … drag cafe?” Jaebum looked shocked at the sight, Jinyoung turned around and even gasped.

“I’ve never seen you two out of your uniforms, nice.” Jinyoung winked before Mark was pulling him away from the other two.

“Hold up, pause. You just introduced me as.. Yours.” Mark smiled wide, bouncing on his heels a little. Jinyoung pretended to shrug casually before he turned to wrap his arms around Mark’s hips drawing him close.

“If you’ll have me.” 

Mark nodded his head yes probably 25 times before crashing their lips together. His body pressing close to Jinyoung’s own, over the moon excited that he was finally ready for them to take the next step in their relationship.

“Don’t tell them to get a room, Jinyoung got a blowjob at work.” Youngjae groaned, knowing his fiance was about to yell. Jackson’s jaw dropped as Mark laughed and pushed his face into Jinyoung’s neck.

“Do you two want to join us for dinner?” Jinyoung turned to Yugyeom and Bambam wanting to change the subject away from his blowjob.

“Sure! Maybe now we can see what has our Marci so enamored she gave up being a hoe.” Bambam teased, Mark moved from Jinyoung to hit his arm playfully. 

“Shut it! He knows I’m not pure but hush.” Mark teased, lacing his fingers with Jinyoung’s own.

“I know the best place to go, follow.” Bambam took Jackson’s hand and lead him away from the group, Jinyoung could only laugh at the surprised look on Jackson’s face as they all made their way through the district to find a restaurant to eat at.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you look in a suit?” Mark smirked, crossing his legs and fixing his dress. Jinyoung fixed his tie a little before giving his boyfriend a wink.

“You see me in a suit almost every day.” Jinyoung reached over to rest his hand on Mark’s thigh.

“Yeah, and I’m on my knees like five times a day because of it. But this is different this is like a real suit. We should go to weddings more often.” Mark smirked, looking over at Youngjae and Jaebum who were dancing together happily in the center of their reception. 

“C’mere you. Does this mean you’re going to get on your knees for the 6th time today?” Jinyoung teased, cracking up when Mark smacked his arm. 

“If my master wants me on my knees 30 times a day I’ll do it.” Mark got up and pulled Jinyoung up with him.

“First you’re going to dance with me, then we can go back to the house and you can feed me your cock all night.” Mark kissed the side of Jinyoung’s head before leading him to the dance floor. Jinyoung laughed and followed, wrapping his arms around Mark as they swayed to the music next to the happy couple. Eventually Jinyoung and Jaebum started to dance together while Mark took Youngjae’s hand in his own. Jinyoung liked how close they had gotten over the weeks. 

“Thank you for coming, Mark looks beautiful tonight. I feel like we’ll be back here in a year or two for you both.” Jaebum teased, watching Mark and Youngjae playfully dance around the dancefloor. Jinyoung laughed, he wouldn’t mind that.

“We can go for brunch in the morning before you two head off to your honeymoon.” Jinyoung spun Jaebum before the two broke apart laughing. Jaebum stole Youngjae back from Mark who rushed back to be with Jinyoung.

“Mine.” He purred, kissing Jinyoung’s jaw before the two went back to dancing.

The hours flew by after that. The cake was delicious, the ice cream even better. Everyone left with a smile on their face. Jinyoung walked back to the car with Mark and drove the two of them back to the apartment they now shared with each other. It was quick, everyone knew they hadn’t been together long but for them it felt right. They were attached at the hip, Mark moving from hostess to desk girl now that his relationship with Jinyoung was in a serious place. He stopped taking customers out of respect for his boyfriend.

Getting inside the apartment Mark sat his purse by the door, sliding out of his shoes to pull Jinyoung back to their bedroom. The door shutting quickly behind them. Jinyoung smirked, sliding out of his suit jacket hanging it up in their closet as Mark moved to remove his makeup and take his wig off in the bathroom. Jinyoung worked on getting himself naked, putting his clothes neatly away before Mark walked out of the bathroom. He had left his makeup on, and was still in his lace underwear. Jinyoung groaned at the sight, motioning for Mark to come closer. 

“You’re up to something.” Jinyoung smiled, reaching for Mark’s ass feeling along his crack. Moaning out when he felt the flat round edge of a plug sitting inside his boyfriend. 

“I’ve had it in all night, you didn’t notice.” Mark smirked, letting out a moan when Jinyoung used his fingers to push it deep inside Mark. 

“What a little slut.” Jinyoung smirked, moving carefully to push Mark down on the bed. Mark whimpered as he fell back against the soft covers, watching as Jinyoung reached into their bedside table, grabbing the silk ribbons they had bought together. Whimpering Mark watched as Jinyoung tied up his legs, and his arms. Keeping his arms behind him, his legs together and spread. 

Rolling Mark over so he was on his back, Jinyoung pulled him by his torso so that his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Mark whimpered, watching as Jinyoung slapped at his thighs, making the skin showing through the ribbon a light pink color. 

“I wanted to be ready for you Master. I wore my pretty panties you bought me last week and everything.” Mark tried to close his legs when he was smacked, a natural reaction. The binding made it almost impossible for him.

Jinyoung moved to their little chest, digging through it a few times before he moved to grab several toys. Mark couldn’t see anything since his head was hanging off the bed but he felt the dip of the bed and his entire body shivered. He trusted Jinyoung, everything they bought was something both of them could tolerate so he never suspected Jinyoung up to something bad. When he felt the small little glass plug slide out of him Mark whimpered, hating the empty feeling. He’d started wearing a plug all the time, Jinyoung wasn’t into wearing them himself but he loved having Mark ready for him whenever he wanted. The ability to just pull it out and fuck him on every surface became a game for them.

Lucky for him Jinyoung was good when he was in this state, he didn’t keep him waiting long before he felt one of their larger toys slide inside him. The sting of it had him yelping out, his body relaxing quickly to dull the pain. Whimpers turned to moans as Jinyoung worked the toy in and out. When he finally got all of it inside Jinyoung moved to grab a special pair of underwear designed to tighten on his sides to keep the toys inside. Mark cried out at how full he felt, his eyes fluttering. Jinyoung reached over and grabbed the remote for the toy turning it on to a dull vibration that had Mark writhing around in the bed, onto his side then back over onto his back. Jinyoung smirked and turned it up more, letting Mark adjust to it before he turned it almost all the way up and left the remote on the nightstand. Mark became a whimpering mess as the giant toy did it’s work inside of him. Walking back to the edge of the bed Jinyoung grabbed the sides of Mark’s head and pulled his head up enough, shutting up his whimpers by sliding his cock into his mouth. 

A muffled sound came from Mark who opened his mouth wide enough for Jinyoung to have the best access to. He started to rock his hips slow at first getting Mark adjusted before he gripped his hands around his neck and held it carefully to start fucking at Mark’s face. His balls smacking against his face as Jinyoung tested Mark’s limits.

Mark was in heaven, Jinyoung had done so much research since they got together learning new things for them to do together. They had talks until all hours of the night about what they wanted to try, scribbling them down in a notebook that Mark carried with him all the time. Their favorite so far had been sex in a public place with a lot of people around, how they didn’t get caught was beyond them. 

In this state, Mark couldn’t tap out when he needed to breathe so Jinyoung had to use his memory to remember when to pull out. Mark taking a few deep breaths every time before Jinyoung pushed right back in. Tears streaming down Mark’s face leaving lines of mascara and eyeliner everywhere but neither cared. Mark lived for nights like these. Jinyoung was so reckless but his aftercare was so perfect. He knew his ass would get wrecked in the morning, the better he fucked Mark, the better he got fucked. 

The toy inside Mark had him wrecked, a puddle of precum collecting in his panties as it coaxed him to his first orgasm. Jinyoung pulled out of Mark’s mouth so he didn’t bite down as his orgasm ripped through his body. Jinyoung watched entertained, the mess he was making, the cum dripping on his stomach and thighs. The ribbon darker where splashes of the sticky liquid landed. 

They continued like this for a while, Jinyoung turning the toy up to max after Mark’s third orgasm, not giving him a single break. He looked so pretty covered in his own mess, how could Jinyoung help himself?

Jinyoung knew that Mark wanted him to cum in his mouth but his own orgasm’s landed on Mark’s face, covering the boy’s neck and face with cum. Mark whimpered out, trying to lick it off. Jinyoung would just slap his cock on his face and shove it back down into Mark’s throat coaxing them into another orgasm. When Mark was at a point where he couldn’t even remember his own name Jinyoung moved to turn the toy off, he undid the tie keeping it in place and let it slip out of Mark. He was such a pretty mess Jinyoung couldn’t help but grab for his phone, starting a video. Covered from head to toe in sweat and cum, whimpering and babbling as a baby would. Unable to talk, unable to move. Just needy pants coming every so often. 

Jinyoung moved between his legs and slipped his cock inside. Mark smiled gently feeling Jinyoung inside him, loving this part because Jinyoung always knew exactly what he needed. Mark came the second Jinyoung pushed inside, not able to help himself at this point. His body beyond control. Jinyoung didn’t hold it against him. The poor thing had been pushed further than any other night. Jinyoung used the ribbon wrapped around Mark’s body as leverage, his body too slippery to hold. He fucked into him quick, wanting to get one more out of both of them before he let Mark finally relax. His hips smacking against Mark’s abused ass, the skin going from pink to red by the time the two of them finished a final time. Mark tried to scream but his throat was so wrecked next to nothing came out. 

When they finally finished Jinyoung made quick work of getting Mark out of the binds. His heart rate hadn’t even calmed down but he knew how important this was for Mark. Stopping the video Jinyoung moved to use the soiled sheet to wipe Mark down as his limbs relaxed. Jinyoung walked into the bathroom turning the shower on, getting it just right before he walked back out and carefully picked Mark up walking with him towards the shower. Mark let out a yelp at the water hitting his sore body, keeping close to Jinyoung who worked on getting them cleaned up. Mark just nuzzled against Jinyoung the whole time, his neediness in full swing after what they just did. 

Once their bodies were clean, Jinyoung got Mark into the bedroom, sitting him down on a chair while he cleaned the bedding, replacing it with clean sheets. He wasn’t going to have Mark or him sleep in the mess they created. Mark could do the wash in the morning after brunch. 

“Get into bed baby.” Jinyoung set the pillows back up, Mark whimpered and held his arms out. Jinyoung smirked as he walked closer, scooping the boy up and carrying him to the bed where he laid him down on his side. Mark moved to curl up into Jinyoung’s arms, pushing his neck against his chest again. 

“My whole world.” Jinyoung smirked, pulling the blankets up over them. Mark smiled at the praise, leaning up for a kiss which Jinyoung happily gave him. 

“Tomorrow you’re so fucking in for it. We’re going to be late to brunch.” Mark’s voice was almost gone but Jinyoung understood him, giggling at the warning Jinyoung kissed him again.

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know.


End file.
